Through Death Comes Life
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: Penelope Garcia loose's the man she thought she would spend her life with. Only to find a new life and new love. Sucky Summ.
1. Chapter 1

She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest, as she gave him CPR. "Come one Derek!"

This wasn't happening, there was so much blood. Her hands were covered in it, her pretty pink dress that Derek had bought her the day before was covered, but she didn't think about that, all she could think about was getting him to breath.

She pushed and pushed, "Derek don't leave me! Not like this!"

She could hear the ambulance pull up, she felt them try and drag her away, it took both of the paramedics to get her away from him "Do something!"

"He's gone" one of them whispered he reached over and closed Derek's eye.

She gasped and screamed "No, no, no SAVE HIM!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry but he's gone." She just shook her head.

She didn't remember them putting Derek in the ambulance, or her getting in it herself. She didn't remember how she got to the waiting room where she was. All she could think about was how Derek was gone.

She was supposed to spend the rest of her life with him.

"_Baby girl" Derek said, she took a deep breath when he got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. "I love you more than life, and I want to share the rest of it with you, if you'll have me"_

"_YES!" she said excitedly and kissed him, not even noticing that the whole restaurant was clapping._

It was like a dream. Hearing footsteps she looked up to see Rossi and Hotch walking quickly towards her. Feeling the tears coming she stood and gasped out "He's dead"

She felt one of them pull her into a hug, and she could hear them crying with her but she just didn't care. The love of her life was gone, dead, and she had nothing left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch sat with Rossi on the couch in Garcia and Morgan's house. He knew that they had just signed the papers the day before, sighing he set down his glass of bourbon. Running his hands over his face he looked up at his friend, while the years had been kind to Agent Rossi the last few hours had not.

"Go home David, I'll stay and make sure she is okay."

"I can't" Rossi leaned forward in his chair and shook his head "I don't think I could think straight, If I drove home all I would be able to see is Derek… and how bloody Garcia was" Rossi's voice broke and he sat back in his chair, wiping his face. "Did you know he was asking her to marry him tonight?"

Hotch sat shocked. Derek had asked Garcia to marry him, and then suddenly he was dead. Feeling the bile rise up in his throat he ran for the bath room, emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Oh god" he pleaded and leaned against the counter. This wasn't supposed to happen, Derek and Penelope should he here in this house, celebrating their engagement, and they should be making love and planning a wedding. "Oh god" he pleaded again.

"Gods not here anymore" Looking up he saw Garcia standing in the door frame, "He left all of us to fend for ourselves"

"Now Cara" Rossi said as he joined her by the door "Don't say that"

"Why not, MY FIANCEE is lying on a slab at the morgue!" she said and started crying "I might as well be dead too, why didn't that car hit me!"

Hotch stood up quickly and pulled her into a hug, trying to sooth her. He knew that pain all too well, the pain of losing someone and wishing you were in their place. "Come one let's get you back to bed."

She went without a struggle, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead, all the while wishing it were Derek Morgan doing it.

The next day Penelope woke up and expected Derek to be there next to her. Then she rememberd, curling into a ball she cried, he was really gone. After about an hour of laying there, she got up and put some clothes on. Someone needed to call his family.

Walking out into the living room she smiled sadly at how Rossi was sleeping in her over stuffed purple chair.

"His necks going to hurt" turning she nodded her head at Aaron. "I made some toast, I don't think anyone of us will be up to something big"

"Thanks" she whispered and sat down at the island. Looking down at it she felt the tears come again, running her hand on top of it she looked back up at Aaron. "Derek made this last week. When we came to look at the house, he insisted that I get the kitchen island I always wanted. Then when we signed the papers he pulled me in here and showed me. He was so proud of his work"

"It's a beautiful counter." She felt Aaron put his arm around her "were here, I called the team, told them not to come over today. Rossi and I are going to stay with you for a while."

"You don't have too, I'll be okay." She said and wiped her tears away "I have to Call Mama Morgan"

"I already did" looking up quickly she saw the guilty look on his face and her heart broke all over again. "I figured it would be better if I did it. You needed some rest and one less thing to worry about."

"Thank you Hotch" she hugged him and then walked over to wake David. "Come on, wake up. Hotch has toast and coffee ready, and I need to go make arrangements."

David nodded and stood, putting an arm around her and walking back into the kitchen. Sitting next to her fearless boss and the man she thought of like a father, she broke down again, and this time she let it consume her.

The days went by quickly, the funeral was beautiful. Derek's mother and sisters had only stayed a few days, promising to keep in touch. Rossi finally moved back to his house after the funeral, making her promise to call if she needed anything. Now it was just her and Hotch, he refused to leave her side. He only left in the evenings when it was time to pick up Jack.

A week after the funeral found Penelope outside tearing up the neglected garden. She was tired of sitting in the house, tired of the calls of condolences she was getting. She'd turned off her phone, grabbed her old walk man and headed outside. The flowers Derek had wanted to plant were next to her, the beautiful roses, he said they hadn't compared to her, how she would always be his rose.

Sitting back on her heals she took a deep breath. It was such a beautiful day out. Derek loved days like this, the days where it was sunny and the birds were singing. Giving up on the stubborn ground she stood and walked into the house.

As she walked into the living room she smiled, Aaron was lying on the couch snoring. He had done so much for her in the last few weeks. He'd been there for everything from the funeral arrangements, to picking up and dropping off Derek's family at the airport. She didn't know what she would do when he stopped coming over.

Walking into the kitchen she started pulling things out for dinner, she'd told Aaron that he might as well bring Jack over for dinner; he practically lived here as it was.

Hearing the doorbell ring she went to answer it but stopped when she saw Aaron get up and go for it.

Sighing she kept on making dinner and only stopped when Aaron came into the kitchen with a middle aged man. "Hi"

"Hi, I'm Greg Shundling, I'm Derek's Attorney." She shook his hand and gave him a confused look, "You didn't know?"

"I had no idea" wiping her hands on a towel she gestured for him to sit "did you want something to drink?"

"No thank you." He replied and pulled out a folder "Now I am here because Derek left a will"

Looking quickly at Aaron she gripped the counter "did you know about this?"

"No" he said "I figured he might, we all do because of our jobs…. But he never said anything about it."

"Derek was very private. Now it's not very big, it just states that everything in his estate goes to you Miss Garcia and the rental houses he owned go this mother." She looked at Mr. Shundling confused. Derek had an estate? "I know this is confusing, he didn't want to let anyone know, he said it would bring out the greedy in people"

"I don't understand, Derek told me everything, I knew him for almost fifteen years." She said

"He just signed this new will about a week before he was killed"

"That's when he bought the ring" Aaron said and took her hand.

"Now, all I need you to do is sign this paper and everything in this will is yours" Mr. Shundling handed her a pen.

"Wait" she said and set the pen down, "what all is in this estate"

"well" he said and picked up the papers "He left you this house, a brownstone in New York and about six million dollars"

Penelope choked on her drink and she could hear Aaron coughing. Six million dollars… six million dollars.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Shundling left after about an hour of explaining things to Penelope. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. Derek was a millionaire and he never told anyone. She knew his mother couldn't have known, she knew Derek and while he was close to his family he would have kept this from them, to keep them safe. Though why didn't he tell her.

After dinner was done Penelope sat on her couch staring into space while Aaron laid jack down in the spare room.

"Six million dollars" she mumbled to herself

"It's a lot of money Garcia" Looking up she nodded at him. "I understand why he didn't want to tell anyone. I mean, think about it. While his sisters and mother are great, what do we know about the rest of his family? Who knows maybe they would have come begging him for money."

"No, Derek kept it a secret for another reason. I mean come one, yeah we might not know what the rest of his family was like, but I doubt that he wouldn't have given them money if they asked" Standing she walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

"So… the six million dollar question" Looking at him she grinned as he spoke "What are you going to do with it?"

Setting her glass down she sighed, "See that's the thing, I don't know. I know I want to pay this house off, maybe get a new computer, but I don't know what else."

"Leave it to Derek to still support you even after his death." Hotch chuckled, "He was always so good at taking care of all of us"

"Yeah he was" Penelope replied. "Well, I guess I can look into some charities. See who needs the money the most"

"I guess, or…"

"No, I am not quitting my job and lounging around all day." Sipping her wine she laughed "could you really see me just sitting around all day and giving orders to maids and butlers?"

Hotch laughed at the idea of it. "True, but you could afford to take a nice long vacation now"

She nodded and then smiled at him "You think I have more money than Rossi now?"

"Ha! I don't think so"

They had decided it was best not to tell the team about the money, she had also decided that she wanted to put half of the money in a trust for Derek's nieces and nephews, and any future ones to come.

It had been three weeks since Derek's funeral and while the Director assured her she could take as much time off as she needed, she knew that she should go back to work.

Thinking she could sneak past everyone and just come in an hour early, had been the wrong thought. As soon as she walked in she was bombarded by Rossi.

"Cara, you know you can take more time off." He said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"My dear wonderful Italian stallion you know darn well I do not cope well, being away from my babies for too long!" she said and poked her finger into his chest, "Besides I know you missed me!"

"Kitten I will always miss you!"

"Garcie!" turning she smiled as JJ and Emily came over to give her a hug. This is what she had been missing while she was alone at home. In her grief she had forgotten that these people where her family. They loved her and had been there for her always.

"Hi, I'm back. And before you start, I am okay..." wiping her eye as a traitorous tear escaped, "It's... I will be just fine, I just really missed work and all you guys!"

She hugged her girls again and fled to her office. When she walked in she smiled at all of her computers and said "Mama's home"

When Aaron arrived at work he was surprised to see that everyone was rather chipper, and early. Walking up to his office he noticed that everyone was smiling more, they seemed happier. Looking down the hall from his office he noticed why, Penelope's office door was open. He knew today was going to be a good one.

_I just want to thank all of you who reviewed! I was so surprised when I check my mail and I had so many responses so early on in this fanfiction! Much love xoxoxoxox_


End file.
